User blog:DMUA/Spy's Sexelent Adventure: The last bout of the calcs
So, they've gone from 6-C, to 6-B, to 8-B, to now 9-A, with a few other Tier feats that are probably outliers or otherwise dumb, but hey, won't stop me. Fweshduk and co get yeeted halfway across Google+ Happens inbetween Chapter 21 and 22 of the prequel, where a sandstorm yeets the main cast halfway across Google+, which we see is a planet in the finale of Parts 2 and 4, along with the intro to Part 3. Assuming it's similar to Earth, half the circumference is 20037.5 KM, 20037500 meters. Assuming they spent 60 seconds in the storm (Which is a bit of a lowball, as they're still screaming in panic by the time they land), that's 333958.333333 meters per second .5 times 70 times 333958.333333^2 is... 3.9034859e+12 Joules, 932.95551962 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level+ The problem with this, beyond being higher than the strongest attack of an amped Leawith and stronger than CIC's Megaweapon, is the fact that they don't really seem like they fall back down at like mach 973. They kinda just drop down normally after being carried over. _MSAR makes a tundra Happens in Chapter 16 of part 4. He constantly maintains a tundra in his fight, with it immediately melting away upon his death at the hands of Kondos. Now, it seemingly goes to the horizon, but visibility is pretty heavily screwed over by the conditions, and according to a thing that needs citations but I'm too lazy to do any through research for, that would mean the horizon would cap at something like 1 KM for heavy fog, 1000 meters. It doesn't seem like full blown fog, but it's pretty hazy, so the higher end of 2,000 meters will do just fine. Now, the ground is a bit uneven, even after the snow melts, so we'll just use the average amount of snowfall in a tundra, 15 centimeters, and use that for our volume Assuming it's something akin to a cylinder, Pi times .15 times 2000^2 is 1884955.59215 meters cubed According to this, snow is 50 KG/M^3. Snow isn't that dense, so this kinda makes sense. Times 50 makes for 94247779.6075 Kilograms of raw s n o w Now, freezing is a matter of mass times heat capacity times the change in temperature Heat capacity of Water is 4186, and the temperature is going from the average of about 20 degrees Celsius to 0 So, 94247779.6075 times 4186 times 20 is... 7.8904241e+12 Joules, 1.88585662255 Kilotons, Small Town level Also probably an outlier, unless we treat it as environmental destruction that only scales to the amped _MSAR, which it could be, but Cold -1 is also something he directly uses in attacks, and one of his cold -1 barriers was blown up by the loose cannon, which Tears was able to no sell with his tear barrier so ugh Let's just yeet and never look back The absolute unit of chungus Now, something that should actually be valid Spartan is 49 pixels, while the Chungus stands at a whopping 390 pixels, a discrepancy of 7.95918367347 Now, Master Chief, which Spartan's model is based on, is 2.13 meters. His head is distorted for reaction to the majesty of the Chungus, but this should still be mostly on point. This makes Big Chungus 16.9530612245 meters tall A brush rabbit is usually about 0.3048 meters big, and weighs in at 0.680389 Kilograms. Square Cube law is ((size 2/size 1)^3)*(mass of size 1), so ((16.9530612245/0.3048)^3)*(0.680389) is 117073.010691 Kilograms, Class K But we are not done with this lad Rabbits run at a speed of 20 MPH, 8.9408 meters per second, when threatened, so we can assume it's run speed is scaled up from this, making it 497.289795919 meters per second Now, .5 times 117073.010691 times 497.289795919^2 makes for a size KE of... 14475910423.4 Joules, 3.45982562701 Tons of TNT, Large Building level Scales to backstabs and the Chungus himself, consistent with absolutely nothing being able to harm them Results yeet 3.9034859e+12 Joules, 932.95551962 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level+ the tundra 7.8904241e+12 Joules, 1.88585662255 Kilotons, Small Town level Chungus Sizability: 117073.010691 Kilograms, Class K KE: 14475910423.4 Joules, 3.45982562701 Tons of TNT, Large Building level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Spy's Sexelent Adventure